¡La vida realmente sí que apesta!
by NagurudevaKGmbH
Summary: Un fanfic del show de Ren y Stimpy. Basado en el capítulo inconcluso "la vida apesta"


**¡La vida realmente sí que apesta! Un fanfic del show de Ren y Stimpy.**

 **Basado en el capítulo inconcluso "la vida apesta". Mediante este fic pretendo, de acuerdo a mí parecer, intentar darle un final al episodio de Ren y Stimpy que no alcanzó a producirse, añadiéndole a la historia más elementos en la trama y clichés típicos del programa.**

 **Ren y stimpy le pertenecen a John Kricfalusi, el resto de personajes que pueden aparecer o ser parodiados acá les pertenece a cada uno de sus respectivos creadores.**

Son casi las 5 de la madrugada en la casa de Ren Hoëk y Stimpy… Ambos duermen profundamente sumidos en sus fantasiosos sueños o pesadillas… todo iba bien hasta que… SUENA EL DESPERTADOR! Rinnnnnnnggggg!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stimmmmmmpyyyyyyy! Despierta dormilón! Levántate y Apaga esa esa cosa!

-Stimmmpy! Levántate, tienes que despertar ¡Debemos ser puntuales, hoy tenemos entrevista de trabajo!

Stimpy: No mamá, unos 5 minutos más.

Ren: despierta imbécil, no soy la estúpida de tu madre. Ya no eres un cachorro apestoso, ya estas viejo, tonto. Si nos va bien ya pronto tendremos un nuevo trabajo con el que podamos pagar nuestras deudas y tener un buen ingreso para nosotros. ¡Rápido, ve a ducharte!

Stimpy lejos de despertar; toma las sabanas y se gira dándole la espalda a Ren… cosa que a él lo pone más furioso de lo que ya estaba por el molesto ruido de la alarma del reloj despertador, que incluso ya estaba despertando a casi todo el vecindario.

Ren: De acuerdo. ¡Tú lo quisiste!

El chiguagua sale de la cama ataviado con un bata y unas pantuflas y se dirige a coger una escopeta escondida en el ropero y le da unos tiros al despertador hasta despedazarlo.

Ren: ¡toma! Y Toma esto basura!

… y al ver que pesar de los potentes disparos de la escopeta Stimpy sigue roncando y balbuceando, Ren se enfurece hasta casi estallarle la cabeza y se dirige a buscar más municiones para despertar al Stimpy.

Ren: ¿Con que jugando a la bella durmiente, eh? Veamos si a la princesa le gustan las historias de acción.

Ren apunta hacia el botón de encendido de la televisión, le dispara y enciende en el canal CTM, momento en el cual estaban emitiendo "duro de matar II" y acerca el aparato hasta donde le podía alcanzar el cable hacia la cabecera de la cama en donde yacía el gato colorado. Pone en el nivel máximo el volumen del televisor y Posteriormente lo agarra firmemente y con violencia le arroja a Stimpy el pesado aparato en el vientre, y después lanza el arma a la cabeza del gato y este comienza lentamente abrir sus ojos enrojecidos y con sus abultados parpados.

Ren: ¡qué bueno que despertó su alteza! ¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle?

Stimpy: Ren ¿Dónde está la princesa? ¿De qué estás hablando Ren?

Ren: ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué princesa? ¿Acaso no estabas haciendo como la bella durmiente al quedarte profundamente dormido a pesar de todo el escandalo?

Stimpy: Es que yo era el príncipe… Ren, y a la princesa… ¡iba a salvarla del castillo donde la tenía atrapada un gigante! y… cuando la rescataba, llegaron unos hombres malos y comenzaron a disparar, y la princesita se asustó… ¡lloramos los dos! Teníamos mucho miedo Ren… ¡y no sabíamos que hacer! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ren, ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así, por qué, por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué Ren el mundo es cruel y no como los cuentos? –Decia Stimpy llorando desesperado mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con sus puños.

Ren: ¡Pero qué príncipe tan valiente! ¿Eh? ¡Ya vez lo que te pasa por ver demasiada televisión! La última vez tuve que encerrarte hasta que quedaste limpio de la tele adicción. Ahora ¡LEVÁNTATE Y VE A LA DUCHA! ¡Y rápido! Porque también me tengo que bañar.

Stimpy se dirige a la ducha sollozando por lo que había experimentado antes de despertar pensando lo cruel que había resultado que Ren le terminara adulterando la trama de su feliz sueño aplastándolo y golpeándolo con una escopeta en la cabeza, cosa que en el sueño sintió como que fuera una bomba, la cual hizo que finalmente despertara.

Mientras esperaba la ducha, Ren escogía sus mejores corbatas y prendas para asistir a una entrevista formal para postular junto con stimpy a un empleo al que postularon por medio de un aviso en una bolsa de trabajo en que encontraron hace unos días. Ren estaba agobiado por la situación económica que ambos experimentaban luego que a él lo despidieran hace tiempo del breve periodo que fue empleado de una mediocre y mal pagada compañía de archivos. Ahora probarían suerte intentando conseguir un puesto en una compañía de seguros. Pero como Ren temía que por culpa de la "condición especial" de su compañero no les dieran a ambos el empleo debido a la dificultad de las pruebas de selección de personal; Ren Hizo que postularan por separados a 2 cargos dentro de la compañía: Ren como administrativo, mientras que Stimpy lo haría como limpiador pisos y encargado del aseo, cosa a la cual Stimpy tenía una vasta experiencia como el "ama de casa" al encargarse de cosas como prepararle el desayuno y la cena. Luego de que terminara su ducha tendría que preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Ren: Stimpy… ¡No te olvides de secarte en las partes en que no llega el sol!

Una vez que ambos terminan de ducharse y desayunar. Abandonan la casa para tomar el transporte público y dirigirse hacia el sitio donde se llevará a cabo la selección de personal. Ren en ese momento tenía buenas expectativas de lo que iba a enfrentarse tanto hacia el trayecto al lugar de la entrevista, como a la hora de enfrentarse a ella. Tenía mucha esperanza de conseguir el anhelado puesto de trabajo tanto como para él y su compañero. Sus pensamientos acerca de lo que iba ser el transcurso de la jornada se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos al quedar junto con su acompañante como sardinas en el vagón del tren subterráneo, y aspirando toda clase de aromas que salían del cuerpo de los ocupantes del tren. El rostro de Ren quedo incrustado entre las enormes nalgas de una enorme mujer, quedando entre ella y la puerta del tren. Mientras que Stimpy quedó alojado entre el techo y las cabezas de los pasajeros, las que algunas poseían varios gramos de caspa… y hasta uno que otro piojo en ellas.

En cada parada de estación el tren era abordado por más pasajeros de los que se bajaban, haciendo que estos tuvieran que apretarse con cada nuevo ocupante en los vagones. La mujer gorda que empujaba y aplastaba con sus nalgas el rostro de Ren tuvo que cambiar su posición hacia una que fuera más cómoda para ella; por lo que se dio una media vuelta permitiendo que el rostro del en ese minuto agobiado Ren Höek fuera a parar a su entrepierna, haciendo que esta comenzara a experimentar extrañas sensaciones que la llevaron a pensar que estaba siendo víctima de algún pervertido a bordo que la estaría toqueteando. Para empeorar las cosas; La mujer que estaba afligiendo al pobre de Ren usaba en el interior de sus calzas una prenda íntima que estaba hecha de una fibra textil sintética a la que Höek era muy alérgico. Lo cual hizo que su nariz, al detectar su presencia, se irritara y creciera el triple de su tamaño; provocando que la mujer se alarmara mucho más de lo que ya estaba por lo que sentía abajo.

Ren hacia todo lo posible por evitar dar un estornudo y no alarmar a la mujer. Pero no podía aguantar más. Y con todas sus fuerzas dio un estornudo tan potente… que hizo que la mujer brincara por el gran espasmo que le provocó y gritara por el gran susto que le ocasionó Ren por su alergia.

El incidente con la mujer en el vagón hacinado provocó una enorme conmoción que los dejó a todos pegados en los vidrios de las puertas y ventanillas como si fueran stickers, posters o calcomanías; al ser empujados los ocupantes del vagón unos tras otros como consecuencia del efecto dominó provocado por la fuerza del estornudo de Ren. Por su parte Stimpy disfrutaba estar comprimido entre la multitud de personas congregadas en el techo, a pesar de que hace unas horas había sido aplastado por el televisor que le arrojó Ren, pero las piojosas cabezas de los niños eran mucho más cálidas y suaves… de acuerdo a lo que stimpy percibía a través de sus alterados sentidos por la falta de sangre en la cabeza por haber estado mucho tiempo sin circulación.


End file.
